Crying In The Rain::
by Happy-Valley
Summary: Deidara has made a mistake. He was unable to save the one person that he truly felt any emotions for. Now he must deal with the pain of loss and come to terms with the love that surrounded him before. Deidara X OC Oneshot


**I Do NOT own Naruto or any characters that are associated with the series. I do own my OC character Lilly. If you wish to use her or any of my other characters than please, by all means, ask me first before taking. I take real pride in making my stories and I would hate to find out that people are stealing either my idea or characters. Thanks!!~

Please rate/message

* * *

_Why Do You Cry?_

_Alone.....cold....nothing to keep me from the death that now lined my village. Around me buildings burned and the people screamed. Their lives being destroyed by a pair of men, only two who no one knew felt such hatred towards us._

_Why couldn't they have let me die though, why couldnt everyone else's lives had been spared and mine taking from me? The answer to my question never came but the memories of an old friends familiar face, replaced them._

_I knew him from so long ago, I cared for him and laughed with him. I shared my secrets with him and even my first kiss with him as well. He was my love, my life, my memory, and my soul. Without him I would have never existed...and yet now I wish that he would take me life and end my suffering. My suffering that he had caused by not only leaving me but killing off my friends and those i loved._

_"Dei...dara..." I whispered, blood trickling down from the wound above my right eye, a stinging sensation following right after it. He knew it was me, I could tell by the surprise on his face. But when I went to say something else to him, my words ended....the other shutting my mouth for me, his blade like tail slicing my heart and my life. The looked on Deidara's face was enough for me to know, that soon he would be suffering as well. Just as I had all those years that he was gone....all those years that my heart bled for him._

_A howl of pain erupted through the land, as my eyes slowly shut and the rain began to fall. Around the town those who had saved themselves rested their eyes upon the image of sadness and grief that the other held in his eyes._

_"I cant hate you Deidara.....and the reason that is...well is because I love you."_

_----------_

_3rd Person P.O.V._

_His tear stained face, the blood of his love running through his fingers and soaking into the ground all with the rain that washed away it all. His partner stood and watched him, a hidden emotion of guilt reflecting in his eyes. He was order to kill her, by the orders of a man that knew of the girl and man's love. He knew it was wrong....but it was a mission and if he didnt complete it, his head would role for it._

_The man held her in his arms, tears falling down his cheeks and mixing with the rain. In his head images of the women, of his love, passed before his eyes showing him that happiness that she always carried with her. The man had left her yes, but because if he did not, he would have had to suffer her death for his freedom. He didn't want to take that chance and so decided to lock his feels up and leave forever._

_But in his head and heart, he knew that he couldn't have forgotten, left her. And so without his other criminals knowing, he sneaked out at night and went to her. He touched her while she slept and sometimes when she was awake he would watch her and on some occasions talked to her. She was happy to know that he was there, even if most of the time she didn't see him. He knew that and yet, he still never stayed with her. He could only imagine the heartbreak that she had to endure for him._

_"Dei-kun..don't worry, I'll be fine I promise. You know me well enough to remember that I'm tough and wont fall so easily."_

_She had said that to him yes, but he knew he shouldn't have believed her. Because now, here she lay in his arms blood pouring like the rain down her body. He wasn't mad at his partner for what he did. He knew that the leader didn't approve of their love, of them being together. And he knew deep down that it was only a matter of time before the leader would have done something. But why.....why now?_

_"You cant change destiny...you can try to make your own but all in all you still have to follow the path that is given to you. Just be thankful that there are those around you who will be with you no matter what and help you on your path of destiny."_

_"Deidara...I love you and don't forget that. I don't mind that you have to leave...I just regret not being strong enough to stop you. But I know you, I know you will make the right choice...I know you will do anything to keep me safe and I love you for that."_

_"Take care....and be safe...my love."_

_If only he had been able to take care of her, then none of this would have happened. None of her blood would be spilling down from the large wound where her heart was. But he remembered her words. It was destiny that wanted this to happen. And even though she died she left with a smile on her face and happiness in her heart._

_"I love you.....My beloved Darling Water Lilly."_

_And with that he left her, buried her and kept coming back year after year on that same day to smile and laugh with her once more. 'One day...I shall join you and we shall be together again my water Lilly' he thought, before beginning his life over again, this time without her and only his memories._


End file.
